


Une Page Blanche

by Ahelya



Category: Blood+
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry, short fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Parfois Saya préfèrerait ne pas savoir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite, en une heure, au cours d'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (Septembre 2010) sur le thème "Page Blanche".

Je voulais retrouver la mémoire.

Non, je ne voulais pas.

Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé.

J'aurais dû laisser ces souvenirs dormir à jamais.

Je voulais savoir qui j'étais.

J'étais tellement loin de la vérité.

Je voulais mettre des noms sur des visages, qu'en rêve, j'entrevoyais.

Derrière ces noms, des histoires que je préfèrerais ignorer.

Je pensais que les rêves sanglants que je faisais n'étaient pas vrais.

Ce n'était que la réalité.

Je pensais n'être qu'une fille, une humaine, dont les souvenirs étaient partis en fumée.

Je suis un vampire, un chiroptère ainsi qu'ils disent. Humaine ? Je ne l'ai jamais été. Chiroptère je suis née.

J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.

J'aurais préféré rester dans le brouillard.

J'aurais préféré rester une page blanche pour pouvoir écrire une autre histoire.

 

* * *

 


End file.
